


【豆鹤莲】公演结束之后

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 3p
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【豆鹤莲】公演结束之后

公演结束之后。  
演出服里都是汗水，精心打理过的发型也散乱下来，不过没有人会在意这些，方才在场上没能挥洒出的激情，在更衣室的门反锁的一瞬间，尽数消解在恋人的怀抱里。  
“太好了……まめ，我们做到了。”  
“啊，今天粉丝们都很热情呢……莲，嗯？”  
莲把嘴唇抵在他的脖颈间，喘息未定，他湿漉漉的银色头发贴在豆原覆着汗水的皮肤上，随着他磨蹭的动作带来一阵麻痒，而他的手指向下，越过有着黑色皮带设计的白色衬衫，解开了豆原的腰带。  
“我……变得想要了。”  
“可是，莲君……”  
“拜托，马上就好了……”  
莲简单地揉弄了几下，豆原咬紧下唇，他们甚至都能听到走廊嘈杂的声音。  
莲细长的手指圈住深红色的性器，前端已经有些坚硬了。  
“まめ……好可爱……”  
“…别说了，莲君……”  
“嗯……”莲将性器含入口中，含糊不清地说着，“刚才在舞台上……看到まめ流汗的样子，我就已经很兴奋了。”  
“莲君……”  
“哈哈……”  
莲不以为意地吞入更多，略粗糙的舌苔按摩着柱身凸起的筋脉，没能吞进的地方被他灵巧的手指照顾着，一点一点地刺激。  
“啊……”  
豆原像是忘记了他们处于什么状况之下，他的手抓住莲的头发，看到他专心的侍奉自己性器官的模样，那端正的脸孔，说不定会被浊白精液所污染。  
“会很难受吗？”  
“唔……嗯……”  
豆原完全勃起了，他感觉到自己的前端正被喉头缓慢吸入，莲吞咽唾液的时候，那不住收紧的快感，让他不止一次地想要把整根塞入他嘴中。  
“哈……ま…め……”  
莲边黏腻地舔吻着豆原的性器，边喊着他的名字。  
豆原看着莲皱紧的眉头，还有那晃动着的，垂落在白皙脸颊上的，睫毛留下的阴影。他的眼角泛起泪光，眼皮上附着的眼影微微闪着，不知道是不是因为吞得太深了。  
“够了……”  
豆原想要拔出来，莲却紧紧地搂住他的腰，他忠实于欲望并渴求着情欲的样子，要比舞台上更加耀眼。  
“射给我……”  
他喃喃道。  
豆原再也忍耐不了，他按住莲的后颈，往前挺腰。却还是在最后一刻退了出去，黏稠的精液滴滴答答地喷射在莲敞开的黑衬衫领口上，更多的则是顺着他的下巴流淌到了光洁的胸前。  
“弄得到处都是了，这样不是更麻烦了吗，まめ？”  
莲低下头用手指把豆原的东西揩拭干净，淫液黏着在他秀丽的指尖，他又伸出了鲜红的舌头，仔细地舔舐，丝毫不留，同时向上仰望着豆原，注视着他的表情。  
“莲君……！”  
豆原难为情地红了脸，毕竟他从来没经历过这种事，也没见过如此撩人的莲君。  
“…下次要乖乖地，全部射进去哦。”

“我还说怎么到处都找不到你们，原来跑到这里来吃独食啊？”  
鹤房意有所指地看了一眼还没穿好衣服的豆原，和正专心地舔舐着手指的莲，莲半跪在地上，转过头来看着鹤房，脸上是一副还未满足的神情，他黑色衬衫上的白色痕迹还没有清理干净。  
“……肯定没有我的味道好吧？”  
鹤房上前捏住莲的下巴，离得近了那股情欲的味道就更加明显。莲的眼妆已经模糊掉，在长睫的下方变成浓重的阴影。  
“汐恩，也想要吗？”  
莲直接抓住了他的裤子，洁白细长的手指攀缘到他想去的地方，裤裆中间鼓起的一大块被莲用手指隔着布抚弄着，鹤房不服气地咋舌。  
“啧，已经饥渴成这样，看来豆原没能满足你啊？”  
“嗯…まめ很棒哦，可是，现在也想尝一尝汐恩的味道，刚才没能射进来的份，就请你试着做到吧？”  
莲的嘴唇湿漉漉地闪着光，颇有技巧地用牙齿咬住拉链往下扯开，同时那因为戴上了美瞳而显得格外清纯的眼睛，一直抬起来望着他。莲纤细的手腕被一根粗黑的皮带装饰着，手指灵巧地解开了鹤房的皮带，里面的东西已经完全硬了，紧绷地抵着莲柔软的嘴唇。  
“莲君……”  
鹤房和豆原同时说道，豆原也凑过来，嗅着莲的味道，手在他细瘦的腰身来回抚摸。  
“嗯……まめ…怎么在这时候撒娇？”  
“对不起，好像有点嫉妒。”  
豆原诚实地在他身后说，双手圈住莲的腰，把他往自己身边拉，刚发泄过一次的地方有了新的硬度，莲会意地把腰肢向后摇摆。与此同时，他的唇微微张开着，把鹤的性器容纳进去。湿热的舌尖扫过敏感的顶端，莲不意外地尝到一股浅淡的腥咸味道。  
“再吞深一点。”  
鹤房的手掌按在莲的后脑上，还不知道控制力道，莲顺滑的银发被他揉乱，又被胡乱撩到耳后，露出湿润绯红的面容，莲微微地垂眸，认真地吸吮着他的东西。  
豆原解开了莲的黑衬衫，但是没有完全脱掉，只是任由黑色的衣服隐约遮掩住莲的身体，他的小动作都被鹤房看在眼里。  
“唔嗯……吞不下了，汐恩…”  
莲就那么含着硬热的肉块含糊地抱怨，鹤房几乎快要控制不住自己的欲望，忍耐着想整根侵入的感觉，鹤房的手伸向莲的脖颈，抚摸着他被剃得很干净的后颈。  
反观豆原已经把莲下身的衣料全部除去，裤子松垮垮地挂在莲的脚踝上，果然他也已经兴奋了。莲的性器挺立着，蹭在地板上留下一道道透明水痕，他驯服地塌下腰方便豆原的动作，同时又把鹤房的肉棒又吞下一些。  
“这不是做的挺好吗？豆原能像我这样填满你吗。”  
鹤房示威般地说着，又挺了挺腰，莲被他突然地进入激出泪水。  
“呜…”  
“你轻点。”  
豆原没忍住提醒了一句。  
“心疼了？”  
鹤房向下看着莲吃着他性器的模样，只想更深地侵犯进去，直到他紧实的喉头也被填满。  
“还可以再进去的吧？”  
莲沉默着点头，顾不上被呛出的眼泪，唾液不受控制地沿着唇角向下流淌，在莲精巧的锁骨凹陷处汇成一汪。  
豆原则一直在莲身后，生涩地抚弄着他的私处，却因为不得要领，只能让莲的欲望久久不能释放，莲谄媚地扭动着腰，蹭着豆原的胯下。手心里满是他情动分泌的体液，湿滑一片，后股之间也是一样的狼藉，豆原小心地伸进手指为他扩张，莲却连轻声呼痛也不能做到，他的口腔被鹤房塞得满满当当，喉头紧紧地卡住性器前端，仿佛能感受到欲望来临的震颤。  
裸露出来的肌肤被深色的布料一衬，简直如同新雪一般洁白，但是那微微颤动的臀肉透出了淫媚的红，又对视觉造成别样的冲击。  
舞台上绝对的中心，引导着他们完成这场绝妙的表演，此刻正臣服于他的身下，鹤房认知到这一点，膨胀的性器官马上就要获得解脱，莲因为豆原突然地插入，而不自觉地张开嘴唇，鹤房的性器抵达了难以想象的深处。  
“莲君…要射了……”  
时间停止了一般，大量的精液直接涌进了喉管，还有许多从口腔的狭小空间里流出，鹤房拔出性器的时候，粘稠的精液和透明的唾液被带出不少，莲恍惚着忘记了要吞咽，很可怜地红着眼圈，任由他的东西流淌。  
“啊……”  
莲无力地软倒在地上，一时间不能作出其他反应，“莲君，是不是忘了之前说的话？”鹤房捂住他的嘴巴，“……要全部吞进去啊。”


End file.
